Obama
: Obama: "You're ma new horse mate!" : — Obama to Horse first meeting : Obama: "Well, I was dead, but now I'm alive." : — Obama to Horse after he came back from death '''Obama '''was the main protagonist in the internet web series ''Obama's Adventures, ''his character is based on the American president, Barack Obama. Obama, in the series, has a sidekick horse who adventures with him and protects him from enemies. Obama's enemies were Gorilla, Eugene, and Clarence. History Before he met Horse, he was a hobo, and "a poor boy, washed up on the streets". He had no home and money and carried cardboard boxes with his poor belongings in them. People used to come over to him and steal his belongings, he walked for miles over the country until his legs couldn't hold him anymore. He then saw a horse, eating grass. A dark figure in the background came rushing over to it, a gorilla. The gorilla attacked the horse violently, Obama, stood up with bravery and fought against the gorilla, defeating it. Horse and Obama then created a friendship bond and adventured the lands together. Obama usually rode the horse on its back, exploring the lands. Obama and Horse faced Gorilla in another battle, defeating the gorilla and causing him serious injury. Obama and Horse stole Gorilla's house and lived in it for a while, whilst Gorilla was in hospital. The house they lived in now, was Gorilla's house, and it was haunted with a demon named Eugene. The demon terrorized Obama and Horse. The demon ended up killing Obama by snapping his neck, Obama rose back from the dead by unknown reasons and came back to help Horse defeat Eugene once and for all. Later, Horse and Obama were chilling out at Menzies Park until Gorilla, recovered from injuries, came back for revenge. Gorilla attacked them both and started a brawl. Gorilla ended up defeating them both, caused them some injuries. Months later, having owned Horse for a whole year, encounters Horse's previous owner, Clarence (Timothy Clarence). Clarence threatens Obama and tells him to give his horse back. Obama refuses and gets attacked by Clarence leaving him injured. Obama limps back to his little hut and tells Horse that he needs to fight Clarence alone because Obama was injured. Gorilla, having reclaimed his house, confesses on joining Horse to fight against Clarence. They fight in one final battle, defeating Clarence. It is positive that Gorilla continued to fight Horse and Obama after that. In the far future, having bravery and intelligence, Obama signed up for president, and got the job. Appearance Obama, was tall and very slim due to being poor. He had black hair and brown skin. He usually wore a bucket hat, long t-shirt, shorts, and old running shoes Personality Obama was extremely smart and cunning, even though he was weak and poor. He had extreme bravery and loyalty towards Horse and stuck up for him as much as possible. Category:Obama's Adventures Category:Main characters Category:Characters